


The Bucket List

by moonzee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonzee/pseuds/moonzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the weirdest day of Dean’s life when he saw the most beautiful person his eyes had ever laid upon on digging his own grave, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucket List

“Is it really necessary for the photoshoot to be this early? I only slept for like five hours this week, one for each day.” Dean wearily said as he tried to get some sympathy from his brother slash brother and let him rest some more.

 

“Is it my fault that you have to be so fucking famous? Bear with it a little longer and you’re going to get the vacation break you badly needed.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He desperately tried but he couldn’t, and not being able to sleep in moving cars is very frustrating especially when you are an artist. The theme of the photoshoot is nature, so they’re going to a forest that is a six hour drive from the city. He just stared outside the window and watched the beautiful view to relax himself.

 

When they arrived at the place they were amazed by the lovely scenery. There is a falls nearby and there were beautiful trees and flowers everywhere. It’s definitely a place to go to when you want to relax and relieve some stress.

 

“The shoot will start in two hours.”

 

Dean looked at his brother like he’s grown another head. “Are you kidding me Sam? Two hours? I woke up so fucking early and we’ll start in two hours?”

 

Sam sighed. “The model that you are paired with today had a car accident. She’s not badly injured but she needs to rest in the hospital for a week. They’re currently looking for a substitute from the houses near the area. Why don’t you sleep for some more in the car while waiting.”

 

“I’m not that sleepy anymore. I’ll go for a walk.” Dean said and went out of his trailer. He stretched his arms and legs and headed towards the forest. He’s always been fond of nature. He’s always lived in the city but ever since he was a kid he loved it when they’re having their field trips in the province.

 

He then saw footprints on the ground and because of his adventurous personality, he trailed and followed it. He’s aware that what he’s doing is not safe because for all he knows, it might be his stalker luring him someplace. But his curiosity defeated his reasoning. Sam will definitely kill him when he finds out what he’s currently doing.

As he was nearing the falls he heard a strange sound. A sound of a man shovelling.

 

 _“Am I about to witness a crime scene wherein a criminal buries the person he killed in the middle of nowhere? This is so exciting!”_ Dean thought as he hid behind the tree with his heart thumping from nervousness and excitement.

 

His breath was taken away by the person he already labelled as a murderer. The most beautiful person his eyes had ever laid upon on is currently shovelling the ground with all of his might, face covered with mud but despite that looking absolutely stunning. Heck, the guy could say that he’s an angel and Dean with no doubt, would believe him.

 

But Dean would prefer it if the pretty man will tell him he’s a stalker and is here to kidnap him. Dean will willingly go, no questions asked.

 

“Come out and stop hiding. I can feel your presence you know.”

 

Man, the pretty blue eyed guy doesn’t only have an angelic face, he also had to have a heavenly voice. What did he do to get so lucky?

 

Dean revealed himself and flashed the flirtiest smile he can manage.

 

“Hi, I didn’t mean to startle you, I happened to pass by and was curious as to what a beautiful guy like you is doing. I’m Winchester Dean by the way.” Dean offered his hand to the man in front of him who only gazed at him and didn’t stop digging. He stared for a while and then noticed Dean’s face getting redder by the minute. He finally shook his hand and introduced himself.

 

“Castiel Novak.” He eyed Dean’s face again. “Have we met before?”

 

Dean was slightly surprised that Castiel didn’t recognize him. There goes his dream of having a hot stalker.

 

Castiel continued digging and completely ignored him. Dean, not being used at being snubbed, tried to make a conversation.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The pretty guy rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

Whoa, what a total jackass! This guy’s face is the total opposite of his personality.

 

“I’m just asking you know, you don’t have to be so rude. How deep are you digging? Maybe I can help.”

 

“Six feet. Thanks but I can handle it myself.”

 

Dean laughed. “Six feet? What, you’re digging a grave or something?”

 

The sad look on Castiel’s face made him feel like an asshole. “I am sorry for making a joke out of it. I offer my sincere condolences.”

 

This time, Castiel was the one who laughed. He dropped his shovel and laughed so hard tears started to form in his eyes. Dean frowned at him, not happy at being made fun of.

 

“You didn’t have to make a joke like that just to make me leave you know. You just have to nicely ask and I will leave on my own.”

 

Castiel stopped laughing but was still smiling at him. “I wasn’t lying. I really am digging a grave, a grave for myself.”

 

The taller man scowled. Castiel is definitely making fun of him again. He’s not going to fall for it this time.

 

“Whatever. I should go. You obviously don’t want my company.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “Nice meeting you Dean. I hope to see you soon.”

 

Ω

 

“I can’t believe that it’s been a week and you still haven’t forgotten that guy at the forest.”

 

Dean was surprised by the sudden appearance of Sam. “What nonsense are you talking about? I don’t think about him at all!”

 

Sam just smirked. “Yeah you don’t. It’s totally normal for you to stare into space and mutter _that guy really has the shittiest personality._ ”

 

“You said it yourself, I despise that guy. If you’re there, you’ll understand why I feel like this.”

 

“Well I guess what they say is true, the more you hate, the more you love.”

 

Dean scoffed. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around for me. The more I love his face, the more I hate his personality.”

 

His brother sighed. “Dean, I think you’re overreacting. You told me the whole story after you return and I don’t think that he has done anything wrong to make you hate him so much.”

 

“I told you, you weren’t there, you didn’t—“

 

“I think I know what this is about.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“You hate him because he didn’t fall for your charm didn’t he? Ha! The first breathing person that is not affected by Dean Winchester’s sexy charisma. I like this Castiel guy already.”

 

“I am not arguing with you anymore. Just know that you’re wrong. Very wrong!” Dean shouted as he slammed the door of the dressing room and left the laughing Sam.

 

Ω

 

The next time he saw Cas, he was a stunt double for Balthazar, his partner in an action movie. He doesn’t have one because he likes doing the hard and delicate scenes by himself. That’s the reason why he’s one of the most respected person in the acting industry.

 

Castiel is currently being oriented of what he would be doing. He is just listening and nodding his head.

 

“Please wipe that disgusting drool of yours.”

 

Dean jumped out of his chair. “Stop sneaking up on me Sam! And I’m not drooling!”

 

Sam looked at where his brother’s eyes were and smirked. “You like the stunt double dude huh? Can’t blame you though, this dude’s really pretty. It’s a shame he’s a double, his face is prettier than most celebrities.”

 

 _All celebrities you should say._ Dean thought. Well it’s true, no matter how much he hates him, he couldn’t argue that he really has a unique attractive appearance.

 

All of a sudden, their eyes met. Castiel smiled at him and he found his face getting warmer. A flash snapped him out of his thoughts and he found his brother, laughing with a camera in his hand.

 

“Winchester Dean blushing like a bride. Who wouldn’t take advantage of such great opportunity.”

 

Ω

 

Castiel is currently in a hospital. After perfecting the dangerous stunt that stupid Balthazar should be performing, Castiel fainted. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He panicked carried Castiel out of there and brought the unconscious guy to his car while glaring at Balthazar the whole time.

 

“He has a weak stamina. Running and then being ran-over by a car over and over again is too much for him.  I don’t think he’s done this kind of job before.”

 

Dean listened to the instructions of what Castiel should do and eat. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this, he even wrote it down just in case he forgot.

 

“The result of the tests will be given to him later. I’m sorry but we can’t allow you to read the results since you are not a family member.”

 

After the doctor left, Sam came in and looked at his brother. “Romeo o Romeo, is this thy love at first sight?”

 

Dean glared at him. “He fainted Sam, what did you expect me to do? Just stand there and not do anything?”

 

“Your actions are not that of what a fellow co-worker would do. The whole crew is talking about the relationship of the two of you.”

 

Dean sighed. “This is not our first meeting but we don’t have that kind of relationship. We’re not even friends.”

 

Then he gets it. “That is Castiel isn’t it?”

 

The silence of his brother confirmed it. Wow, he didn’t expect that Dean had already fallen this hard. He thought it was just a crush or a little infatuation.

 

“Anyway, I’ll give you ten more minutes then we’ll leave. You still have a scene to shoot.”

 

Castiel opened his eyes after Sam left. The two of them stared at each other for a while until Castiel broke the silence.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here. I’m sorry for delaying you in the shoot. You should go now, I’m feeling better.”

 

The other man did not answer. He just looked at Castiel like he was trying to figure something out.

 

“Why do you want to do a dangerous stunt? I doubt it’s because of money because the pay is not that big. And most of the stunt double does that as a stepping stone into entering acting world but I also doubt that that’s your reason.”

 

He became silent and Dean doesn’t think that Castiel is going to answer him.

 

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. Just, never do that again. The doctor says that your stamina is weak and here is the list of the things that you should eat to increase your—”

 

“I have a bucket list.” Castiel murmured.

 

“You have a what?”

 

“A bucket list. Things I want to do before the end of the year.”

 

Dean processed what he said for a while. “I’m guessing that that list has a _kill myself in doing a dangerous thing_ written on it.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “You’re almost right. The list has a ‘do a dangerous stunt’ and then it also has a ‘have yourself appear in a blockbuster movie’. And then I thought, why not kill two birds in one stone? I’m smart aren’t I?”

 

Dean also chuckled. “Be thankful that you’re cute, it’s the only reason I’m putting up with your corny jokes.”

 

The _cute_ guy smirked. “So you think I’m cute? Thank you Mr. handsome.”

 

Dean blushed and then cleared his throat. “Anyway, I have to go now, remember to drink the vitamins listed there ok. Here is my calling number. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Castiel nodded and Dean left the room, he saw Sam waiting outside the door, smiling. Dean frowned at him.

 

“What are you so happy about?”

 

Sam only shook his head. “You are so whipped dude, so whipped.”

Ω

 

Two days later, while he was taking a break from the shoot, his cellphone rang with an unknown number calling. His eyes widen in shock and he just stared at the ringing phone.

 

Sam was irritated. “Why the hell are you freaking out? Just answer the damn phone!”

 

Dean glared at him and answered his phone. “Hello? This is Dean speaking. Who is this?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. _“As if you didn’t know who is calling.”_

 

“Cas! I’m surprised you called.”

 

_“I’m sorry, are you busy right now?”_

“No, I’m not doing anything today. How are you?”

 

_“Thanks for the concern, I’m fine now thanks to you.”_

“Nah, I am not much of a help. Anyway, can I do anything for you?”

 

_“I just wanted to ask if you know a person who owns a yacht, since you know a lot of rich people. We can negotiate for a reasonable amount.”_

“This is part of your bucket list isn’t it?”

 

Castiel laughed. _“You got me smarty pants. I just wanted to tour around New York in a yacht. If you don’t know anyone it’s okay. The primary reason I called is to thank you anyway.”_

“Luckily for you, I have a yacht.”

 

He heard Castiel gasp. _“Wow! I didn’t know you’re that rich! So, how much for a ride?”_

Dean didn’t know why that sounded so wrong. He didn’t know that he is this perverted.

 

“I can give you a free ride anytime you want.” It wasn’t intentional that his voice got lower and huskier.

 

Dean felt the awkwardness of his sentence and he took it back right away. “I mean, I don’t use that a lot so you can freely use it.”

 

_“Thank you so much Dean. Can I have one more request?”_

“Sure, what is it?”

 

_“If you’re free this weekend, I want you to join me in the yacht. I want to repay you by cooking the meals.”_

 

He is not free at all. But the sound of that suggestion is so appealing that he can’t afford to disagree. “Good timing, I’m free that time. So, see you on Saturday?”

 

Castiel chuckled. _“Thank you again Dean. See you!”_

After he ended the call, he felt a smack on his head.

 

“Are you out of your mind? The commercial shooting for Guess is on Saturday! And when did you have a fucking yacht?!”

 

“Move it to Monday please! I don’t care if I will not sleep because of that. And yes, I don’t have a yacht. That’s why you’re accompanying me in buying one today.”

 

Sam face-palmed himself. It’s the first time he saw his brother obsessing over someone like this. That’s why he couldn’t help but allow him. Maybe it’s time for Dean to settle down. He doesn’t know Castiel that much but maybe he really is the one destined to his brother.

 

“All right, finish the shoot early cause we have a yacht to purchase.”

 

Ω

 

Dean had a wonderful time cruising with Castiel in the yacht. Castiel is nice, funny, smart, sneaky, playful and an amazing cook. He literally had three servings per meal and that’s not very good for his fit body, he needs to go to the gym as soon as possible.

 

Cas is also easily pleased. Dean showed him a lame magic trick with the coin and his eyes widen, begging Dean to tell him how he did trick. It’s the first time that he didn’t have to make any effort to entertain a person. Everything he say or did appears to be very funny and amusing to Cas.

 

“I can’t tell you how much grateful I am to you for this wonderful opportunity.”

 

Dean isn’t listening and is just longingly gazing at Castiel. His pale face looks so peaceful and warm and beautiful that he wants to kiss the expression out of him. He is so screwed, definitely screwed.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and he saw Cas waving his hands in front of his face.

 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that, I was thinking something, uh, personal.”

 

The beautiful man chuckled. “Well, I only wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your yacht.”

 

“It’s nothing, I’m not using it that much anyway so it’s you whom I have to thank.”

 

Cas smiled. “I owe you for this. If you need anything, feel free to ask.”

 

Dean averted his eyes from Cas. “There’s one thing I want you to do for me.”

 

“What is it?”

 

The taller man cleared his throat. “I uh, asked Sam for a vacation leave after finishing the promotions for the movie and he gave me uhm, a three-month break so… can you… go on a trip with me while I’m on vacation? I know it’s weird because we just met and you don’t know me yet that well. It’s just that I don’t have a friend to go with, I have a lot of friends but I’m not that close to them and Sam—”

 

Castiel stopped his babbling and gave him a sad smile. “I will be glad to join you in that trip Dean but I’m going to have to decline your request.”

 

Dean looked like a child that was prohibited from eating a candy. “But why? Are you busy this month? I can move it if you want.”

 

Cas sighed. “Remember the thing that I talked to you about in the hospital?”

 

He saw Dean trying but having a difficulty recalling. “The list that I told you about? I need to finish that before the year ends and it’s only three months to go before January. So I’m really sorry I can’t accompany you in your trip. This is very important to me.”

 

Dean wanted to ask what that list is all about but he can tell that Cas is not ready to tell him yet. He’ll just wait for him to open up himself.

 

He’s disappointed with Cas’s answer though. He really thought he can hang out with him during his given vacation. Wait, maybe he can.

 

“What if I join you in completing the things that’s written in that list?”

 

Cas was surprised with what he suggested.

 

“I mean, I also want to do things other than act or be a ken doll in front of a camera.”

 

Cas laughed. “You sure you want to waste your vacation doing weird stuff with me?”

 

Dean smirked. “Trust me, I will enjoy doing weird stuff to you.” Grammar typo alert. “I mean, with you! Let’s uh, do weird stuff with each other.” Another grammar alert. “I mean, together! I should just stop talking shouldn’t I?”

 

This time, Cas laughed hysterically.

 

Ω

 

The next thing on Castiel’s list was plant one hundred trees in a mountain. He said that people here are in danger from a landslide because greedy illegal loggers are cutting up all the trees, therefore what they can do is help them replant.

 

Dean was expecting that list to contain crazy stuff like sky diving, surfing, cliff diving, or other dangerous stuff normal people would put on their ‘bucket list’. But what he and Cas had been doing are none of those things. They’ve been helping to build churches, houses, volunteering in charity work for people in rural areas, being a parent of an orphan for a whole day and entertaining old people in the house for the elderly.

 

Yes, he did charity work once but there were cameras everywhere and that was to increase his popularity. This time, when he saw the grateful eyes and smiles of the people who thanked him for giving them his time and making them feel that somebody still cares, he couldn’t help but shed a tear and hug them.

 

Now, they’re helping in planting seeds and Cas is humming.

 

“That song is nice. What is the title?”

 

“You don’t know Heaven Knows by Price Rick?”

 

“You prefer old western songs?”

 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe I do, it helps me relax when I’m stressed.”

 

Dean became silent afterwards. His vacation with Cas is almost over but he doesn’t want them to part ways. Every single day he’s with him, he knows that he’s falling deeper and deeper. The man is too beautiful, too kind, too perfect. He wants to ask him to go out with him and be his boyfriend, but he’s really nervous. What if Cas only sees him as a brother? A friend? What if they become awkward with each other? He’ll be risking their friendship if he confesses.

 

And then he felt mud being thrown at him. “Earth to Dean, what are you thinking about? Your expression is funny, looking all serious like that.”

 

But Dean didn’t laugh or have revenge by also throwing mud. He seriously looked into Castiel’s eyes and said, “I love you.”

 

Castiel stopped laughing and Dean saw the saddest expression form on the beautiful man’s face.

 

He knows from Cas’s expression that he’s going to be rejected. But he couldn’t give up. He needs Castiel so much. “I love you. Please be my boyfriend.”

 

Then tears slowly fall from Castiel’s eyes. Dean immediately ran to him and hugged him. Cas hugs him back but he started crying out loud. He cried and wept while Dean rubs his back, trying to calm him down. He wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction from Cas. He can’t think of a reason of why Castiel would be this sad from his confession. He can be sad if he doesn’t feel that way because he thinks that it will ruin their friendship but not to the point where he will be this devastated. He has a lot of questions right now but Cas is still crying so he’s going to have to wait for him to settle down first. He carried him to their tent and then Cas kissed him and whispered _thank you_. It was just a peck on the lips but Dean was too shocked to react. He also pecked Castiel’s lips and they cuddled until they fall asleep. Dean slept with a wonderful feeling and a smile on his face.

 

Ω

 

When he woke up, he was alone at the tent. He checked his phone and it was already four pm. He went out and stretched his arms and legs and scanned the surroundings to see if Castiel started planting without him.

 

He couldn’t find Cas anywhere. He tried calling him but only the voice mail answered him. He scanned the tent and Castiel’s backpack wasn’t there. He grabbed his bag to search for Cas and saw a paper under it. He opens it and there is a note with Castiel’s handwriting.

 

_Dean,_

_Thank you for putting up with me for these past few months, I really appreciate it. My list is complete and I couldn’t have done it without you._

_I still have one more request… forget about me. If you plan on finding me, just don’t. It’s a waste of effort because you never will. I know it’s unfair of me to tell you this but just know that I love you too. You’re the only person who made me feel this way. Thank you for everything. I wish you live a healthy and happy life._

_Cas_

Dean didn’t even realize that he’s crying. He dropped his bag, ran out of the tent straight through the forest while yelling out Castiel’s name. He kept running and running until he tripped, fall and roll on the ground. He didn’t stand up and just lie there, he was panting and out of his breath. He stared at the sky and he cried. He knows he has injuries from tripping but he doesn’t care about the physical pain, what he only cares about is that he needs to find Cas. He needs to see him and tell him it’s fine being friends, he can live with that. What he can’t do is forgetting about him and not being by his side. It’s painful even imagining it.

 

He stood up and went back to their tent. He packed his things and went to his car. He shouldn’t mope around like this. He will find Castiel and he can only do it with a clear mind.  

 

Ω

 

Two years later…

 

“Will you smile a little bit? This is going to be your first concert and you don’t look like a singer who sold out all the tickets in mere seconds at all!”

 

After Castiel left, Dean used all of his resources to find him but he had no luck. He’s drinking almost every night until Sam punched the hell out of him and wake him up, telling him that he’s already ruining his life and career.

 

He tried to move on but there were times where he will remember some memories with Cas and will become really depressed. He will sometimes go back to the places they’ve been to, wishing that he will find Castiel there but he didn’t. Because of that, he created really heart breaking songs which became a really big hit, even beating Hollywood singers in topping the billboard.

 

Now, he is a successful singer and composer and richer than before but he doesn’t feel complete at all. He will never feel complete again.

 

There was a knock on the door and Sam opened it, revealing Gabriel Novak waiting outside.

 

Gabriel Novak is a very popular theatre actor in Broadway. Sam is a really big fan of him.

 

Gabriel offered his hand to a stunned Sam. “Hi, I’m Novak Gabriel, I’m looking for Mr. Winchester. Is he available at the moment?”

 

“Uh, yes, yes come in. He’s not doing anything but forgive me if he’ll act a bit rude, he woke up from the wrong side of the bed today so” he cleared his throat and Dean looked at them. “Dean, this is Mr. Novak, one of the most respected person in Broadway, Mr. Novak, this is Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean took Gabriel’s hand and they sat down. Sam went out to get some tea.

 

Gabriel was the first one who broke the silence. “How are you?”

 

That was unexpected. “Excuse me?”

 

Gabriel sighed. “How are you these past few years?”

 

Dean looked confused. “Do we know each other?”

 

“We don’t, but you and my brother do.”

 

Dean was surprised for a moment, he felt like all of his hidden emotions came out all at once. He stood up and kneeled in front of Gabriel. “Where is he? Is he doing okay? Can you bring me to him?” Then tears fall from his eyes and he bowed his head and begged. “I really want to see him… please…”

 

Gabriel was shocked at the man kneeling before him. After Castiel left him, Dean became famous for being cold and not having any emotions at all and that’s why he quit the acting world and focused on singing instead.

 

He couldn’t help but cry with him.

 

He held Dean’s arm and made him sit beside him, he stroke his head and looked into his eyes.

 

“I will tell you everything and you will listen until I’m finished okay?”

 

Dean wiped his tears and nodded.

 

And Gabriel told him everything. His first sentence made Dean’s breath hitch.

 

_Castiel was diagnosed with cancer three years ago._

 

“He started to change and was always angry at everything. He throws things when he’s irritated and will cry for hours for no reason. We understand why he’s acting that way, but we were really very worried. And then one day he asked our parents’ permission to allow him to go back to our old house here in New York. They let him and that’s the only time that we saw Castiel smile again. They allowed him to stay there but the condition was he will go back in London after a year to start his chemotherapy. Castiel agreed and left.”

 

Gabriel wiped his eyes before continuing. “When he returned, he looked happy. He hugged us and said that he will do all his best to fight his sickness. We cried but he didn’t. Cas returned a much stronger person.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “And then you started making songs. Cas always asked me to buy an album every time it’s been released. He will listen to it after his treatment and the songs will make him calm down, smile and relax.” 

 

“At first I thought he is just one of your admirer and a fan but…”

 

Gabriel stopped talking and cried for a few minutes. Dean is just staring at him the whole time, not showing any kind of emotion.

 

He wiped his tears and continued. “Last week, when he passed away, mom saw this scrapbook under his bed.”

 

Dean reached for the book. The book is entitled, _The Bucket List._

He opened the first page and it has a picture of a smiling Castiel, and behind him is a house. The caption of the picture is _Number One: Go to my favorite place in the world._

 

He then turned to the next page and this time, the pictures were smaller. There were Castiel skateboarding, fishing in a boat, flying a kite, riding a horse, and many other activities. He turned page after page and he stopped at the next one.

 

It was Castiel showing a thumbs up, presenting the grave that he proudly dug by himself. The caption is _Number 40: Dig my own grave_

 

And he turned on the next page. From that page up to the last one, his face was there. _Number 41: Cruise in a yacht._ He was there, laughing with Cas. _Number 42: milk a cow and drink it._ They were toasting their hard-earned milk. _Number 57: Make someone happy for a day._ And there they were, Dean frowning because Castiel sneakily ate his ice cream and Castiel with their adopted kid, laughing at the sulking Dean.

 

And then came final page. _Number 60: Become the lover of the greatest man in the world._ And there was a picture of Castiel in the tent, slyly stealing a kiss from a sleeping Dean. 

 

Dean laughed. He found the last picture very funny. That was so like Castiel to do something like that.

 

And then a crew knocked on his door. “Mr. Winchester, the show will start in 10 minutes.”

 

Gabriel worriedly looked at Dean. “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought this to you today, will you still be able to perform?”

 

“Where is he buried?”

 

“We buried him yesterday to the place where he first saw you.”   

 

Dean nodded and lifted the book. “Can I keep this?”

 

Gabriel hugged him. “It was always yours from the very start.”

 

He thanked Gabriel and went out of the door, he saw Sam crying outside. He immediately went and hugged his brother.

 

“It’s fine if you can’t perform tonight, I can make arrangements—“

 

Dean looked at him and wiped his tears. “I’m fine Sam. I promise.” And then walked to the stage.

 

The fans shouted when the spotlight was focused on him. He went towards the piano and all became very quiet when he started to play.

 

He pressed in the first note and it was not one of his composed songs. The fans all knew the song but they were confused as to why that is the introduction song that Dean will sing.

 

He's always on my mind  
From the time I wake up,  
Till I close my eyes.  
He's everywhere I go  
He's all I know.  
And though he's so far away,  
It just keeps getting stronger, everyday  
And even now he's gone  
I'm still holding on  
So tell me, where do I start  
'Coz it's breakin' my heart  
Don't wanna let him go

Maybe my love will come back someday  
Only heaven knows  
And maybe our hearts will find a way  
But only heaven knows  
And all I can do is hope & pray  
'Coz heaven knows.

 

The fans have no idea what’s happening. All they know is that their idol is crying while singing and he sounded like he was in a lot of pain. All of them cried with him.

Dean stopped playing. It finally gets to him that Castiel is gone, forever. He will never see his Castiel again.

 

The lights went out and the stadium was filled with the sound of everyone crying.

 

Ω

 

A/N: I have a similar fic to this with a different pairing at livejournal. Thank you for reading! :)

 

 


End file.
